


Complicated

by supremenovas



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Non-Penetrative Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, trans!prom because in this house we have good taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremenovas/pseuds/supremenovas
Summary: Prompto loves Noctis, and being in a relationship with Noctis. But he's gotta admit that being in a relationship itself is... tricky.(Commission for Allen, who requested: "The most awkward Promtis smut you can manage. Bonus points if Trans!Prom.")





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alterius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterius/gifts).



Relationships, Prompto realized, were a lot harder than he thought they would be.

 

And that wasn't a bad thing, don't get him wrong. He actually loved the ups and downs that came with being in a relationship; things would eventually get boring and mundane if everything was chill and happy all the time. But at the same time, there were things that he wish could have been easier. Less... complicated.

 

The fact that the person he was dating was Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Crown Prince of Lucis, didn't make things any simpler.

 

He and Noct haven't been together for that long, but it wasn't a short amount of time either; little over a year and counting. Though they'd gone through years of 'insufferable pining', according to Ignis while Gladio nodded his agreement. Which Prompto was still reeling from to this day; his own pining he got, but the _Prince_ pining over _him?_ That just had to be an exaggeration.

 

Though... Noct's face was as red as his own then... so maybe it _was_ true. That thought made Prompto happier than it probably should have.

 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that his phone was vibrating on his nightstand until it knocked into the glass of water he had, nearly pushing it over if not for Prompto's quick reflexes. Well... quick enough, he supposed; he could thank Gladio's training for that.

 

Unlocking the screen, he wasn't surprised at all to see that he had gotten several texts from his princely boyfriend in question. Prompto couldn't help the little smile on his face when he read them.

 

_[text from: Noct] finally out of that meeting. wanna hang?_

 

_[text from: Noct] we can chill at my place and play king's knight_

 

_[text from: Noct]or we can do something else if you wanna ;)_

 

Prompto snorted loudly. Noctis, trying to be suave and smooth? The very thought of it almost made him collapse into giggles right then and there.

 

_[text to: Noct] o m g dude, pls never try and use that line ever again, i almost died_

 

_[text to: Noct] plus that emoji was totes cringy_

 

He could almost hear the rolling of Noct's eyes.

 

_[text from: Noct] whatever man. am i coming to get you or not?_

 

Prompto checked the time. It was getting to be well into the afternoon; the sun had already set. But this wouldn't be the first time that he'd been picked up late at night to go to Noct's apartment, nor would it be the last.

 

_[text to: Noct] yeah, yeah. gimmie like 15 to pack a bag and come on over_

 

After receiving a text of confirmation, Prompto stuffed a few sets of clothes and his contacts case in a bag, then sat in the living room to wait. His parents were out of town on business again, so he didn't have to let anyone know that he would be over at Noct's for the night. Not to mention they would probably be all up and arms about him dating Noct in the first place.

 

Not that they had a problem with him dating the Prince, but... well, it was the _Prince._ And Prompto was a regular commoner. It was really only natural that they had their doubts or reservations about their relationship, and Prompto didn't fault them for it... but he did wish that they would lay off just a little. They were already out of high school, after all.

 

The honk of a horn outside shook him out of his sulking, and he stood quickly and practically ran out the door, grinning when he saw Noctis waving at him from the driver's side of the Regalia.

 

“Iggy really let you drive all on your own?” Prompto questioned with a raised eyebrow as he leaned into the window.

 

Noctis shrugged. “What Specs doesn't know won't kill him.”

 

“Nah, but it'll kill _you_ when he finds out.”

 

“I think the death will be well worth it.”

 

Prompto snorted, and walked around to the passenger's side, dumping his bag in the back before sitting inside. “You're such a dork, dude. You coulda just called Iggy; I'm not worth getting chewed out for.”

 

“I disagree. You're plenty worth it.” Noctis turned to him and gave a little smile. And _damn it_ if it didn't make Prompto's heart flutter. Huffing, he chuckled and messed with his hair a little, hoping it was too dark for his boyfriend to see his blush.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and drive, Prince Charming.”

 

The ride back to Noct's apartment was quiet, but comfortable. Noctis had always been a man of few words, except for when he's really interested in something. Those things being King's Knight, the state of Lucis, how much of an ass Gladio was on a particular day, things like that. Which suited Prompto just fine; he loved listening to Noctis talk about anything. Even the things that he didn't quite understand.

 

It took about twenty minutes to get to Noct's apartment. Once the Regalia was parked, Prompto was about to hop out, but stopped when he felt the Prince's hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

 

“Huh? What's up, dude?”

 

Noctis didn't say anything until Prompto turned around, and when they were face to face, the dark haired prince just smiled a little and leaned closer to press his lips against his boyfriend's.

 

Prompto would forever deny the squeak of surprise that escaped him then. But thankfully neither he nor Noctis felt much like acknowledging that in favor of what was happening at present.

 

He never knew how or why it happened, but even the smallest little kisses from Noct made Prompto melt, every single time. Sighing, the blond let his eyes slip closed and he leaned in, wanting to be closer, despite them being in the car. Prompto loved kissing Noctis, because it was simple. Easy. Of course, not at first, but eventually they got there. And Prompto loved every second of it.

 

Noct's kisses weren't what Prompto expected. As the prince, he'd thought they'd be more controlling, dominating. But they were soft, gentle, almost cautious. As if Noctis was afraid that any more force would break Prompto, as if he was made of glass.

 

Something that annoyed him a little, at first. But now it made the butterflies in Prompto's stomach stir. It was nice, knowing that someone thought him so precious.

 

Soon, far too soon, the kiss ended, and Noctis pulled away. His cheeks were pink—probably as pink as Prompto's—and he cleared his throat a little. “Sorry... I just felt like doing that.”

 

“Dude, why are you apologizing? You can kiss me like that whenever you want,” he said, snorting in a way that was totally _un_ attractive, but somehow it made Noct's smile grow.

 

“Yeah, well.” With that brilliant explanation, Noct reached back to grab Prompto's bag. “C'mon, Prom. Let's go inside so I can get this scolding over with.”

 

To both of their surprise, Ignis was nowhere in sight when they finally made it up to Noct's apartment. It seemed the adviser had gone home for the night, but not before leaving dinner for two in the kitchen. Along with a _very_ long winded note telling Noctis just what he thought of the prince taking the Regalia without a single word.

 

“Weeeell...” Prompto started as he finished reading the note from over Noct's shoulder. “At least he knew where you were? Like, obviously he knew you were gonna pick me up, or else he wouldn't have cooked all this.”

 

Honestly he was just trying to find a silver lining, because Noct always got in a mood when Ignis did things like this. Prompto could understand why Noctis would be upset at Ignis being such a mother hen, but at the same time he could also see why Iggy would be worried, since Noct went without a word. Still, tonight was supposed to be a 'them' night, and they couldn't very well enjoy each other's company if his boyfriend was feeling sour the entire time.

 

“Mm,” was all Noctis said, still looking down at the note with a cross frown.

 

That wouldn't fly with Prompto. “Babe, just let it go. Iggy does all that 'cause he cares about you, and he was worried. Clearly he's not _that_ pissed; nothing here's got veggies in it,” he joked a little.

 

It worked; Noctis snorted and placed the note to the side. “I eat veggies sometimes.”

 

“I can literally count the times I've seen you eat them on one hand, dude.”

 

“I never said I eat them _often.”_

 

The two of them looked at each other for a beat, then burst into laughs, leaning against each other to keep themselves upright. When the finally calmed down, it was decided that they'd eat first, then chill.

 

Prepping the food, it was now quite obvious that Ignis wasn't as upset as his letter implied. In the containers was sauteed freshwater fish with a side of potatoes, one of Noct's favorite dishes. The prince had rolled his eyes at Prompto's little 'I told you so' grin, but it was clear as day that Noct was happy about it.

 

Dinner was quiet and calm. A lot like Noct, Prompto thought, and he had no issues with that at all. There was no need to fill the silence with awkward talking, because they'd known each other long enough that silence coupled with the light sound of their eating and the background mumbling of the television was just fine. After about an hour, their dishes were discarded and placed... somewhere, and the two of them were playing King's Knight while snuggling on the couch.

 

And by 'snuggling', it was really just Prompto laying on top of Noctis and the prince draping an arm over his back, both of them tapping away on their phones.

 

“I win,” Noct declared after a while, grinning.

 

“Dammit!” Prompto groaned and flopped completely on his boyfriend, his head on Noct's shoulder. “It's only 'cause I haven't played in a while. Gimmie like, a week, and I'll beat you.”

 

“Sure you will, Prom.” Prompto didn't need to see Noctis to know that the prince's expression was smug. “Now get up, I wanna claim my victor's reward.”

 

“Victor's _what now_ -” Lifting himself up a bit, Prompto barely had enough time to really question what exactly Noct was talking about before the prince's lips met his own.

 

He had a feeling that Noct did this on purpose, kissing him out of nowhere like this, just to hear the squeak that _definitely_ didn't happen for the second time that night. But soon his embarrassment was forgotten as Noct kissed him. The angle was much better this time, and Prompto found himself melting on top of the prince in no time. Kissing Noctis made him forget everything except how good it felt to just do this.

 

Ugh, that sounded like a line straight out of a chick flick. Good thing the Crystal didn't give Noct magic mind reading powers too.

 

They stayed like this for a while, just kissing and occasionally coming up for air before going back in again. It was so nice that Prompto didn't want to stop... until he felt Noct's hand slowly creeping under his shirt.

 

With a gasp and light sound of protest, he pulled away. “Whoa there, hot stuff,” he said with a nervous laugh at the same time Noct pulled his hand away quickly with a muttered “Sorry.”

 

The two of them stared at each other in awkward silence then, and Prompto had to look away. It's happened before, where Prompto stopped Noctis from going farther than just kissing and innocent touches. It wasn't like he _didn't_ want to take the next step with Noct, it was just...

 

Complicated.

 

Relationships were complicated.

 

Noct sat up and shifted a little, trying to catch Prompto's eyes. “We can stop if you want, Prom. You know I'm not gonna force you into anything.”

 

Astrals, and that's why he loves his Prince Charmless so much. Huffing a laugh, Prompto shook his head.

 

“I know dude, just... y'know.” Except Noctis didn't really know, didn't really get it, so he'd have to spell it out for him. “Just... I've never done anything farther than this before, and how I am—well, how my body is and all, it just feels... wrong? I mean, not really _wrong_ wrong, more like _I'm_ wrong--”

 

“Prom.” He stopped his incoming tangent to finally meet Noct's gaze again, and the prince's stare was of concern. “Your body's your body. There's nothing wrong about it.”

 

It wasn't the first time that he'd said that to Prompto, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Noctis knew very well how self-conscious Prompto was about his body, and always went out of his way to comfort him whenever his thoughts spiraled.

 

He smiled “I know, I know. Just... no matter how many times I try and think otherwise, my head keeps telling me that my body's... not right.”

 

Noctis stared into Prompto's eyes silently for such a long time that he had to look away again. But when the prince said next surprised him.

 

“Even if you think that, I still wanna... y'know... with you.” Prompto blinked and looked at Noctis again, the prince's cheeks a very noticeable pink.

 

“With me?”

 

Noctis huffed. “You know what I mean, man. It doesn't matter to me how your body is, or anything. I still wanna.... do it... with you.” His voice dropped so low then that Prompto had to lean closer to hear. “I love you, so...”

 

And damn it if that didn't make Prompto absolutely giddy. His mouth stretched into a wide smile, and he pressed several kisses on Noct's cheeks.

 

“Aw, Noct, you big softie!” he cooed as Noct grumbled at the onslaught of affection. It really was cute how shy the prince could get. “I love you too!”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis playfully pushed him away, but not that far that their contact was broken. Looking back to Prompto, the prince tilted his head. “So... yeah? Or no?”

 

Prompto didn't need to ask what Noctis meant. Biting his lip, he shifted in place. He wasn't confident, but... it was Noctis. He trusted Noctis.

 

“...Yeah.”

* * *

 

The two of them walked with joined hands to Noct's bedroom, and the prince closed the door behind them while Prompto went to sit on the bed, his knees huddled to his chest. They'd been together in the room alone before, but knowing what they were going to try... well, the atmosphere felt way different.

 

“So...” Prompto started, dragging out the word as Noct sat next to him. “Here we are. About to... do the do.”

 

“You know, I'd really appreciate it if you never said it like that again.”

 

“Well I can't just _say_ it!”

 

“Sure you can.”

 

“Then _you_ say it.”

 

Noct's silence was golden.

 

“That's what I thought.” Prompto stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. “So, what now? I've got no experience with this outside of what I've seen online.” And what he'd done to himself... which wasn't much.

 

Noct shrugged. “Then we're on the same boat. This doesn't have to be weird or hard. We should just... y'know, continue where we left off.”

 

Prompto thought about that. “So... make out and see where it leads?” He could do that, probably.

 

The prince nodded his agreement, and before Prompto knew it, those lips were on his own once again. Sighing, he allowed himself to relax, and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Noct kissing him, in that slow and careful way he so loved doing. It was easy to forget all his insecurities... at least for a little while.

 

Noctis broke away after a little while, and Prompto was relieved to see that the prince looked just as nervous as he felt. “Uh... do you wanna... lie back?”

 

“Huh?” Oh, right. That would probably make more sense. Nodding probably a bit too quickly, Prompto moved further back on the bed and laid himself back, his hands falling awkwardly at his sides. Noct stared at him for a moment—which made Prom squirm self-consciously—before he moved over as well, positioning himself so he was hovering over his boyfriend.

 

For a moment, they just watched each other, faces red and nervous.

 

“...Hi,” Prompto said with a smile.

 

That got a little grin from Noctis. “Hi.”

 

Another beat of silence. This was almost painful.

 

“Can you... y'know, kiss me again? Please?” Prompto asked, desperate to get rid of this awkward atmosphere.

 

That got Noct's head in the game, for the prince nodded quickly. “R-right,” he muttered, and leaned down slowly to to just as Prompto asked.

 

The angle was a little odd, but they made it work. Prompto sighed as they made out, his hands moving almost on their own to wrap around his boyfriend's neck. As time went on, the kiss went deeper, both of their tongues darting out to lick at the other, the soft sounds coming from both of them easing Prompto into the mood.

 

And then Noct's hands moved to his sides, and Prompto had to pull away again.

 

“Do you... want to keep your clothes on?” Noctis asked, his hands staying right where they were as he waited for his reply.

 

Prompto bit his lip, then nodded. “Pants are fine off, just... keep my shirt on.” As much as he loved and trusted Noctis, he wasn't comfortable being completely shirtless in front of him, binder and all. Not yet, at least.

 

“Okay.” Noctis nodded, then seemed to hesitate again. “Can I touch you? I mean... _where_ can I touch you?”

 

Prompto squirmed; it was like playing Twenty Questions: Sex Edition. “Um... my sides? Not further than my binder... if that's okay?”

 

Noct huffed out a laugh. “Prom, I'm trying to make sure _you're_ comfortable here.”

 

“Yeah, yeah...” Prompto griped, but secretly he was over the moon to know that Noct cared so much. “That being said... I don't think I can go all the way. Not yet.”

 

He expected Noctis to look at least somewhat disappointed, but instead Noct leaned down to kiss him again.

 

“Whatever you want, Prom.”

 

What followed was both not what Prompto expected, but still perfect at the same time. They continued to make out, hands cautiously exploring each other. Noct's hands never went further up than his sides, and Prompto took his time to explore the prince's chest. All that time training with Gladio really paid off, he thought. Noctis wasn't exactly _ripped_ , but he was pretty fucking close. Noct's touches to his sides were nice; his hands were warm and almost sure. Though he had to break away when he felt nails lightly drag on his skin.

 

“D-dude, that tickles!” he exclaimed, giggling as he shoved Noct's hands away.

 

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Sorry. But y'know, some people find tickling sexy too. I think it's a kink.”

 

“Well, I ain't one of them, man. It like, totally kills the mood.”

 

Eventually, they moved on from kissing and decided to get to the _real_ stuff. Looking at each other, they both shifted to take off their pants, leaving on their boxers for now. If Noctis noticed Prompto's stretch marks, he didn't say anything about them, much to Prompto's relief.

 

They spent another few moments figuring out just how far they wanted to do, and Prompto decided that he was fine with just... getting off with each other. Nothing but fingers and stoking, which they both could deal with. No one said they _had_ to lose their virginity tonight.

 

“This okay...?” Noct whispered, his fingers lightly trailing up Prompto's leg, finally brushing his fingers against his crotch area, through his boxers.

 

Prompto's breathing hitched, and his legs involuntarily tried to close a little. “T-that's...” he gasped, trying to put into words exactly how it felt.

 

“No?” Noct's hand began to pull away, but Prompto stopped him by placing his own over his boyfriend's wrist.

 

“N-no, no don't... it feels... good,” he muttered, looking up at his boyfriend timidly. “K-keep going.”

 

Noctis swallowed audibly before nodding, and moved his fingers back down. He began moving his fingers over Prompto's entrance again, experimentally, seeing what Prom liked and what he didn't. And Prompto was _sure_ to let him know what felt good.

 

“T-there, _there,_ that's good...” he moaned softly, his breathing turning to pants the more Noctis touched him. Prompto had touched himself plenty of times, but for some reason it felt so much different with Noct's fingers... better. And _Astrals,_ when Noct pulled down his boxers and slowly pushed a finger inside... the sound that Prompto made was one he would definitely deny making later. “F-fuck...”

 

“Feel good, Prom...?” Noctis sounded breathless, and Prompto looked up to see that his boyfriend was watching him with an almost mystified expression. Biting his lip, Prompto nodded.

 

“Y-yeah...” Belatedly, Prompto realized that he hadn't even touched Noctis yet. Shifting his hand, he slowly sneaked it down Noct's chest, past the hem of his boxers... his hand carefully wrapping around the prince's length...

 

Prompto made sure to commit the gasp Noctis made to memory.

 

Slowly, as slowly as Noct was moving his finger, he began moving his hand up and down his boyfriends erection, cherishing every grunt and shudder the prince made in response. Neither of them were too sure what they were doing, but that didn't seem to matter for either of them. It felt good, _so_ good, and Prompto enjoyed every second of it.

 

“N-Noct, _Noct--”_ Prompto gasped, unable to keep from moving his hips, his hand moving faster on Noct's cock. “Fuck, _fuck,_ I'm—I'm gonna...”

 

“C'mon Prom...” Noct mumbled, resting his forehead on Prompto's. “I'm close too... wanna... wanna see you come...”

 

That did it for Prompto. With a high cry, he shuddered and clenched around Noct's finger as he came, distantly feeling his boyfriend's cock twitch in his hand as he came right after him with a loud groan.

 

Both of them collapsed on the bed, panting as they rode out the highs of their climaxes. After they came down, the two of them looked at each other, faces still flushed.

 

“...Hey,” Prompto said with a smile. “So... we really did that.”

 

“...Hey.” Noct's returning smile made his heart skip. “We sure did.”

 

As if they both had the same thought, the two of them moved at the same time and pressing their lips together, kissing slowly, languidly. Unhurried and unbothered; why had Prompto been worried in the first place?

 

After a few minutes, then two had gotten up and cleaned themselves off, then went back to bed to kiss a bit more before they finally dozed off.

 

Yep, relationships were complicated. But being with Noctis made everything a lot easier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
